fly away
by allygrl
Summary: okay this starts after the third book and other than that you have to read to find out the rest. i have to say if your looking for fuzzy warm stories this is not one of them. and someonecharacter might die.
1. togther for now

**Prologue: **

(Epilogue of the third book)

"Your evolved enough," he said. He swallowed. "Max, you're the last of the hybrids who still has a …… soul."

I thought about how empty and expressionless omega had been. Hmm.

"She doesn't have soul," gazzy scoffed. "Have you ever seen her dance?"

"Not **_soul_**, gazzy." I said. "**_A_** soul."

"Oh."

One last good-bye, and fang and I looked at each other.

"Okay, let's hit it," I said, just as he said, "up and away, guys."

I gave him a little smile. I turned to the other. "You heard 'im. Up and away!"

Then we were flying again, rising above the confusing and troubled earth, into the simple, perfect, clear blue sky, where everything was peaceful and made sense.

…………………

And finally, as we fly off into the sunset, to speak, there's only one thing for me to add:

Hopefully, we'll be back.

And if we are, it won't be pretty.


	2. author's note

Author's note

Okay yeah I know every one hates author notes and this is going to be the only one I write hopefully.

This is how it's gonna go:

1. this is my fist fanfic so it wont be perfect

2. this story happens after the 3rd book so I guess you could say its my version of the 4th

3. my spelling and grammar aren't that great so you'll have to deal

4. please review it I want to know whats good and bad so I don't make it a complete disaster of a story.

Oh and this is gonna be my disclaimer:

I don't own the max ride books that would have to be james patterson and the characters belong to him as well


	3. home sweat home

Okay so this will be the real chapter to my story. So I hope you like it and please review. Oh and I know I said I wouldn't have all the fuzziness but it is necessary for later events I think if it still goes who I want it to.

Alice

**OoOooOoO**

Max's POV

"Max I'm getting tired," I heard Angels sweat voice cry from below. That can't be good, it thought. Angel usually isn't one to complain or at least to me.

"Okay, everyone its time for a break, we need a rest." I sighed, wishing that we could at least reached the border to Mexico before we had to rest. But I guess going at a constant hundred and twenty some miles can get tiring for a 6 year old. So we pointed down and found a nice cave. And yes we normally live in caves, trees, cliffs, and other generally high, secluded place.

We all climbed in, from what I know off geography I would have to say we were in the Grand Canyon. I figured that it was mostly uninhabited area and we could stay here for a while.

Fang's POV

By the time it was dark everyone was settled in, in our new temporary home. I looked around at everyone. Iggy was in the very back of the cave snuggled up with the bigger rocks; Gazzy was sprawled out like an eagle in the middle of the floor; then Nudge and Angel were curled up together off to the side.

With them all dozing out at the moment I had time to think. And oh yeah does emo-boy like his think time. I may be quite but I am not stupid. So I lied back and closed y eyes.

I had a lot to think about but there was one thing that was most prominent in my mind Max. I love her and she said she loved me, but was it true could it really be. And by the way where is she, did she run away, I don't remember her leaving, oh my gosh were she!!!

"MAX!!!!!" I yelled sitting up and looking around "MAX!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gosh I'm right here fang! Man do you have to be so loud. I was trying to sleep." I heard Max's voice pipe in.

I sat up looking around and there she was right in the corner; she was already back asleep leaning up against the wall. So I got up I couldn't stand it I needed to know the answer. I don't really care anymore. I went and picked her up and then sat down, curling her up in my chest.

"Fang?! What are you doing" Max whispered groggily.

"I gotta be with you Max I love you."

"Fang!!" Max screamed more awake then ever, and realizing that I was actually there.


	4. gone?

Okay sorry if it was confusing to anyone but in the last chapter when fang came over Max thought she was dreaming it at first but then at the very end realized she was awake.Oh and sorry about the short chapters now but the next will be longer.Alice

Max POV 

"Fang what are you doing!!" I yelled at him, gosh why was he like this all of the sudden.

"Max I love you and I know you love me. I just wanted to be close to you." He pleaded back to me.

"Gosh get off I don't like you your just a brother." I tried to push him away but I was too tired and suddenly very weak. Gosh what was wrong with me I couldn't move?

"It's okay Max relax you're fine you're with me."

What was he doing what did he mean.

"Max it's fine you're fine you're going to be coming with me now so relax."

After that a sleep came over and everything went black.

_**(Narrated)**_

Fang rapped up Max in her blanket and got his stuff together. Then he wrote a note to the others. Note:

_its me fang i'm taking max with me and i'm leaving. i hope you don't try to follow me. i won't be coming back. don't worry we're together and will be fine._

With that he gathered up Max and his stuff and jumped out the entrance. He knew he didn't have to go far at the time cause without Max there to wake up the others then they would most likely sleep in. So he surveyed the area and found a nice cozy tree to stay in about 50 miles north of the cave. While this all happened the others were cluelessly dreaming.


End file.
